


Meditation With a Padawan

by agoldengalaxy



Series: Grandpa Dooku [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, Dooku stays in the order to take care of his grandchildren, Gen, soft, whoops he’s adopting another one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24123862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agoldengalaxy/pseuds/agoldengalaxy
Summary: Yan Dooku accepts a seat on the Jedi Council. Afterward, he moves to the fountain to meditate, but someone else is already there.
Relationships: Dooku & Asajj Ventress
Series: Grandpa Dooku [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721290
Comments: 10
Kudos: 165





	Meditation With a Padawan

**Author's Note:**

> here is part 6! don’t think I forgot the absolute bad bitch ventress. because listen. in canon dooku still cared about her. so of course in this au he will too. because SHE DESERVED BETTER. that’s all
> 
> suggestions are always welcome, and kudos/comments are appreciated!

“Come to a decision, have you?”

Dooku stood in the council room, his arms folded loosely over his chest. He was quiet, turning his head to look at Yoda as he spoke, the ghost of a smile on the old creature’s face. Beside him, Mace was his normal, stoic self - trying to be intimidating the way he always was. Ki-Adi Mundi was clenching and unclenching his fists nervously. Plo Koon sat still, almost as stone.

They had asked him to rejoin the council. He had had a seat before, but as he grew continually angrier with their naivety, he had ended up stepping down a few months prior. It had been one of the first steps in quitting the Order; but of course, that plan had gone down the drain.

His gaze swept across his colleagues before finally landing back on Yoda. His old eyes were a bit wider than normal, looking at him with that soft gaze he used to give him in order to get him to ‘do the right thing.’

“Yes, Masters.” He bowed his head, exhaling silently. “I...have decided to accept the offer.”

Originally, he had wanted to decline. It hadn’t worked before, and he hadn’t thought it would work again. But it was Obi-Wan who convinced him to do so; if he was on the Council, there was more of a chance that they would listen to his issues. And Dooku couldn’t deny that.

When he looked up again, there was the ghost of a smile on Yoda’s face while the rest of the Masters exchanged looks. That was that.

“Thank you, Master Dooku. Do our best, we will. Expect you to do the same, we must,” Yoda added, perhaps a glint of smugness in his eye for a moment before he turned to address the others, banging his stick on the ground twice. “Concludes this meeting, that does. See each of you tonight, I will.”

There were murmurs of agreement and thanks as the rest of the Jedi rose to their feet. Dooku simply inclined his head again, then headed for the door. He wouldn’t stick around for any more conversation than he had to.

Stepping into the hall, he sighed silently. Now that he was alone, he allowed tension to release from his shoulders that he hadn’t realized was there.

He needed to meditate.

As he walked out to the garden area, he was surprised to find it occupied; where he normally sat by the tree was a young Padawan. Her back was straight, shoulders squared, short hair combed to one side. He’d seen her around a few times, but he most certainly couldn’t place her name.

Not particularly interested in talking or arguing with the child, he took a step back to return inside, to meditate somewhere else, but it seemed the swish of his robes was loud enough for her to break her concentration.

Blue eyes blinked up at him, as did a small smirk on dark tinted lips. “Oh,” she said, her voice like silk, “I’m sorry, Master Dooku. Did I take your place?”

There was something different about this Padawan. Her eyes were not filled with innocence; no, she had seen war, she had seen pain. He couldn’t help but be drawn to her, at least a little. Perhaps his heart was softening. He’d blame that on Kenobi.

Not to mention, she didn’t seem afraid of him, either.

“Not at all, young one,” he replied briskly, waving a hand dismissively before clasping his hands behind him. “I hadn’t meant to break your focus.”

She smirked a little. “My Master likes to meditate inside, but I think it’s more peaceful out here. Don’t you?”

Dooku allowed himself to look back up at the weeping willow, still as beautiful as ever. “I agree.” Letting some quiet pass, feeling the slight breeze, he looked back down at the young woman. “Who is your Master?”

“Master Narec,” she replied, giving him another smile. “He saved me long ago from pirates. I owe everything to him.”

“Ah.” He didn’t know Ky Narec very well, so he didn’t know whether or not he liked him. He supposed that was probably for the best while he was talking to his Padawan.

She watched him for a long moment, tilting her head a little. “Would you like to meditate with me, Master Dooku?” she offered, “There is plenty of room.”

He couldn’t help but hesitate. Meditating next to a...child was certainly not ideal, though he wasn’t exactly sure if he could peacefully meditate anywhere other than under the willow tree.

Sighing softly, he nodded, situating himself beside her at a respectful enough distance. For some reason, he found the will to meditate was fleeting. How strange. He’d never willingly speak to a child for longer than he had to. Perhaps it was because she was quiet.

“What is your name, young one?” Normally, he would not really care. If it was not Kenobi or Skywalker, it didn’t matter. But she was powerful, he could feel that much. And something was surrounding her; perhaps it was anger, and sadness.

With a start, he realized she sort of reminded him of himself.

The girl, seemingly pleased that she was keeping a conversation with the Master that had such an intimidating reputation, smiled. “Asajj Ventress,” she replied swiftly, offering her hand out to him. “It’s nice to officially meet you.” He stared at it, perhaps a little surprised, but huffed a heavy sigh and took it.

He had a reputation, but he wasn’t going to be rude on purpose. Especially considering this girl was earning a bit of his respect, if only for her forwardness. “Indeed,” he drawled, letting go to rest his hands in his lap. He paused, looking up towards the fountain. “Do you meditate here often?”

Ventress straightened her back, still with that smirk on her face. She was probably going to hold it over his head; that she had managed to keep a conversation going with Master Dooku without him getting annoyed. But of course, he assured himself, no one would truly believe her. 

“Yes,” she answered, voice rather smooth, “it’s normally vacant, and the rushing water is calming. It’s better than sitting in the dark, inside.”

Dooku had to fight the urge to give a knowing smile. The corner of his mouth twitched as he nodded instead. “It is,” he agreed. He owed a lot to these gardens; they were part of the reason he was still sitting here in the Temple to begin with.

“Forgive me for my bluntness, Master, but I heard you were promoted to the Council,” she mused, breaking the silence. “That’s quite a feat.” Her tone dripped with light sarcasm, and he honestly couldn’t blame her.

“Mm, yes. I see word travels quickly,” he drawled, glancing up towards the willow. “I...do not agree with most of their rulings. I only wish to make my voice heard.”

Ventress smirked, and it didn’t waver. “Well, I certainly look forward to hearing it.” Slowly, she moved to stand, brushing herself off. “I must go. My Master will be searching for me shortly.” As she headed back for the stairs, she paused, turning over her shoulder. “Thank you for speaking with me, Master Dooku. I’m certain we’ll see each other around.” She bowed, and turned back around, walking back inside.

“Farewell.” Dooku stared after her for a long moment, shaking his head a little. He’d never spoken to a child like that before. She was wise, but still clearly young and immature. How could she be both?

As he straightened his back, letting himself relax and meditate, he figured he probably liked her. And that was certainly an interesting development. Now there were  _ three  _ children he didn’t quite despise. 

He needed to get back into action, into battle, before one of them ended up melting his heart.


End file.
